


Friday Night Brisket

by misslucy21



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Dinner, Family, Family Dinners, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucy21/pseuds/misslucy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday night dinner at the Eppes’s house had become a ritual of sorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Brisket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Friday night dinner at the Eppes’s house had become a ritual of sorts. It had started after Margaret had died and Alan had just needed something. So he had started making brisket on Friday night. At first it had just been the three of them, but then Larry had stayed for dinner one Friday night and it had grown from there. Don had brought Terry one week, then later David, and eventually Megan and Colby. Amita has been turning up since well before she and Charlie started dating. Not everyone came every week- Larry and Amita almost always did, but Don’s colleagues often had actual Friday night plans (although, lately Megan’s Friday night plans were dinner at the Eppes’s); even so, Friday Night Brisket was still widely considered to be the best antidote for a long week.

 

The menu didn’t change much. There was always Alan’s brisket, something white for Larry and something vegetarian for Amita. If someone mentioned liking a side dish, it tended to show up on the table fairly regularly - particularly if Alan caught wind that someone was having a bad week. And dessert was always pie; not always homemade, but pie nonetheless. It was simple, not flashy, and just felt like home.

 

This week, Don and Colby were first to arrive. Don had dragged Colby over that night because he’d been watching CNN a little too closely all week; that made David, Don and Megan suspect that something had happened to someone in a war zone. David had a date, but he’d helped Don nudge Colby towards the car. They wandered into the kitchen and found some beer before Alan kicked them out to the dining room to set the table.

 

Megan showed up just as they were finishing up the table. She helped Alan bring the food out and Don went to roust Charlie, Larry and Amita out of the garage where they were arguing about math. They followed, still chattering about constants and sines and cosines, until Alan proclaimed no math at the dinner table. Everyone’s attention shifted to filling plates and passing dishes until they all had what they wanted.

 

Conversation shifted around from the Dodgers’ upcoming Spring Training, to a movie that Amita wanted to see and the plans she and Megan spontaneously made to see it Sunday afternoon, Alan’s recent design plans for a community center he’d been asked to contribute to, and Larry’s latest camping adventure. Everyone laughed, talked over each other, bickered a bit and came back around to the food.

 

Larry and Charlie cleared the table and pie and ice cream made their appearance. Conversation started to wind down and people started to lean back in their chairs, satisfied. Alan went and packaged up leftovers for Colby, Megan and Amita (Larry wouldn’t have anywhere to put them, and Don would be back later anyway).

 

Eventually, everyone trickled out into the night, feeling just a little warmer and just a little happier. It was family dinner, even if only three of them shared their DNA.

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Purim! Many thanks to Hagar for word poking :)


End file.
